you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Korun
is Fuyuki Yumi's wolf-like mascot partner. He is patient with his friends and would try his best to protect to who are dear to him. Sometimes, he acts like the mascots' older brother, teaching them what is right and wrong. History The attack of the Dark Party Korun is living in the peaceful Joy Kingdom, playing with Pengurun, Shirun, Bearun and Risurin. Until one day, the Dark Party suddenly attacked the kingdom. The mascots were called to Prince Yokoro and were given a mission of finding the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure to help return the peace of Joy Kingdom. On the way to Earth, Negative attacked the mascots, separating them. He tried to reach them but failed and they all were all blown to different ways. Once he got to Earth, he looked for his friends but he couldn't find any of them, he tried to hid himself from the humans, and was trying to look for his partner at the same time. Meeting Yumi One day while looking for his friends, he met Yumi, (who thought he was dog plushie) he was scared of her, but seeing him all dirty, Yumi took him and gave him a bath, cleaning him. Korun then explained to Yumi about what happened to his kingdom, his friends and Pretty Cure. It took sometimes for Yumi to buy the story, but seeing a little wolf can talk makes her believed him, but she refused. The next day, Korun followed Yumi to her school, hiding himself in her school bag. At break time, he tried to convinced Yumi to become a Pretty Cure. But he suddenly sensed darkness coming from the school court yard, he went to the scene and saw Zero with a Kanashii going on a rampage in the school. He told Yumi to run, but was hurt trying to protect her from the Kanashii's attack. Yumi stayed with him, she wants to protect him, her feelings reached Korun, his body started to glow and gave Yumi her transformation card - Cure Snowy Card. With Korun's help, Yumi transformed into Cure Snowy, which surprised her, he guided her of how to use her powers. In the end, Cure Snowy won using Blizzard Blast. She hoped to get along with Korun in the future, making him burst with happiness. Appearance Korun appears to be a small wolf with blue fur. He has black eyes, a bushy blue tail. He has small yellow wings behind his back, and a small red horn at the top of his head. In his human form, Korun has red short hair, black eyes, he wears an open blue jacket over a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. Personality Korun is patient with his friends, acting like their older brother. He is very protective of Yumi to the point that he took a hit from the Kanashii that was meant for her. Relationship *'Fuyuki Yumi': His partner, he is very protective of her. He gave her courage to talk to other classmates. *'Pengurun': They reunited with each other when Sora returned to Happy Town from Green Garden. *'Shirun': *'Bearun': *'Risurun': Risurun look up to Korun and sometimes sees him as her big brother. Trivia *He is the second wolf-like mascot, after Wolfrun from Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters